


Feel skinnless

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kon/ofc, Kon/omc - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon doesn't want to think he wants to feel





	Feel skinnless

The world was too big to not find what you wanted. Lex had opened many doors for Kon but Kon had opened many doors for himself as early as his debut as a hero. He knew there were people who wanted something from him. It was human nature to want something.

Talking to Lex had taught him how to narrow down on the people who wouldn’t look for more than he was willing to give. Call it shameless, call it gaudy or call him the second coming of Luthor he did not give a fuck. Sometimes he just needed. Sometimes it was just a craving.

Talking about it would not get him anywhere. He had tested the waters everywhere. He had tried to reach out. He had tried in the beginning and quickly realized among the hero population he was mostly alone. Well not that alone but those he suspected bending his ways and looking for what he wanted was a hard hell no.

It was fine because he could find what he wanted on his own. He got the warnings, he listened to the lectures but they really did not apply to him. He respected his friends and his team but what they wanted and what he wanted were two different things and it taxed him to pretend otherwise. He was fine with their choices but he needed more than they did. There was only so much eating and binge watching he could do.

Sometimes he just wanted to take off and sometimes he wanted to take it all off. Under his skin crawled and ached and it felt as if they did not understand it. The closest he saw them get was when he watched them spar after a loss. Fight it out or get aggressive after they had failed a mission. That was the closest they got but they always kept it to spars and sometimes they pushed further with him but nothing close to what he wanted.

Tim was different sometimes it felt as though he actually saw through Kon. Right to what he wanted and what he was looking for. Sometimes it really felt that way to him but Kon was always left disappointed. Every time he had sworn Tim knew and he was going to give Kon what he wanted he always switched it up. Tim was the winner for most their spars but sometimes he got intense and aggressive and the way he took Kon down or pinned him got his heart racing but Tim was always in control and he always backed down when Kon was pinned.

There was nothing more, no looks. Not a touch or a promise. What Kon wanted he could not find with friends but he had already known that. He was not exactly going to ask his exes on the team either. They had boundaries when they were together and Kon respected that. Now they were done he was more than fine with that. No sense in dragging them near his mess or his head. He wanted both of them far away from that.

So that led him to the thing he had for himself where he could destress and get what he wanted from people looking for exactly the same thing and nothing else.

Earth was full of more than just humans. There were mutants everywhere and people straying from the path of just normal. Exactly what Kon needed. He was not looking for permanent, he was not looking for forever or deep friendships even though he ended up with them anyway.

He was looking for a feeling not many people knew to voice. A feeling that was hard to name and he was glad he knew how to find it.

He slumped in his lounge chair in his condo. Lex had bought it for him and he spent time there when Lex was busy or he needed space and didn’t not want to start Clark’s argument that he was always with Lex.

That argument happened way too often so he tried to spend time with his Dad when he could and stayed away from the penthouse when Clark was having his moment and scrutinizing Kon’s movements.

It was not that late but it was not that early either. The club would be pumping and that was what Kon needed. The place would be booming and he could find someone to burn off the excess energy with and have it not matter.

He lazily glanced at his boots and dark jeans. No one would really see them unless the mutant he hooked up with had night vision and impeccable taste. He doubted they would though.

With a heavy sigh he pulled off his shirt and dropped it on his way to his closet. Something decent and then he would be gone.

X

The music was pumping through him like a living thing. It was in his veins, Kon felt drunk from the bass alone and he knew his steps were not steady as he made his way through the mass crowd. It was not his imagination that the crowds kept growing with each event.

Last time had been just over five hundred but now at this place he was seeing easily triple that and if he focused he could feel more than that in the downstairs room. Not to count the people in the car park.

Who cared though? They were all here for something.

Kon felt a hand slide across his back and his net shirt and grinned and a familiar feeling of a ring hooking around his collar. Adrian’s ring couldn’t be taken off mostly it should not. Mutant issues but Kon had gotten rather acquainted with that ring and the man behind it.

“I’m not even surprised.” Was said behind him. Kon laughed as he faced the shorter blonde man. “Kon-El Luthor out to play again.”

“Up for it?” Kon asked as the lights flashed overhead and the crowd moved with the music and to their own rhythms.

“Not tonight.” At least he looked apologetic. “Date, newbie.”

“Ah.” Kon got it, he understood. “Well if you change your mind whisper your phrase so I can snatch you up. I wouldn’t mind dropping someone for you.” He teased as he rested against a table. “I’d love to have your hands in my hair tonight.”

“Tease.” Adrian’s grey eyes flashed before he gestured for Kon to lower his head. The kiss was chaste and did nothing for the feeling inside of him. “Go hunt, we’ll have another time.” He was right about that.

X

She had a grip on her and she really did not give a fuck. Kon was floating from their dance alone. He knew she was mutant. Aliens had a different scent to them and he was familiar with that lightly burning scent. Lex had it too.

Still he had been struck by the pale green hair and by the time he had settled into matching her dance and having her dance on him they were in their own world.

He knew she was the one he was looking for when she not only danced behind him but she stroked his neck and the faint collar on it. Her skin was different, rougher than most humans but Kon was beyond caring because he had what he wanted. Hopefully she was game.

The lights flickered less above leaving the floor in darkness. It was just the pump of the beat and the crush of people. Kon felt like he was drowning in the crowd and it was wonderful. When her leg slid between his and her arms slid on his chest he knew they were good.

When her eyes flashed from a normal blue to a cat’s one and went yellow he felt his blood burn. “Wanna play?” She purred.

X

“So you’re Luthor.” She yawned from the bed. Kon laughed as she emerged from the mountain of sheets the hotel had given them. “I heard a buzz but when they said Luthor somehow I was thinking the older one.”

“You mean you’d have gone for my Dad?” Kon asked dryly as he dropped his wet towel into the bin. He crossed to the window and eyed the early morning smog. “Sorry for being the kid I guess.”

“I’m not into old men.” She said wryly as she shook the sheets off her and stumbled to her feet. He watched her flip her long green hair over one shoulder as she picked up her underwear. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for saving cities.” She chuckled. “Time is it?”

Early. “About four or so.” He said as she stretched, her flexibility was amazing but he was fonder of her strength.

“Gotta jump back home.” She stifled a yawn. “I didn’t leave any marks did I?” She gave up on fighting the yawn. “I don’t remember when I was this tired.”

“I feel you on that.” Kon admitted. “And you didn’t leave any marks. Doesn’t matter anyway my uniform would cover it.”

“That’s good.” She mused sleepily as she picked up a fresh towel. “It’s always a hit and miss. I can’t wait to sleep until my shift tonight.”

“Firefighter?” Kon guessed as she opened the bathroom door.

“Cop.” The bathroom door closed behind her.

“I figured.” Kon sighed.

X

“Hey Dad.” Kon floated down on the platform where his father was waiting. His father had on his lab coat and was backed by waiting scientists behind him as he tapped calculations on a tablet. “Brunch still on?”

“As soon as you get out of those horrible clothes and into something I picked.” Lex looked up from his tablet to shake his head. “I have reservations.”

He and his Dad had gone through this numerous times. “Gucci is nice.” He pulled at his shirt. “It’s quality.”

“It’s garbage.” Lex shoved the tablet behind him and one the waiting aides took it. “Besides we won’t be eating alone today.”

“Selina likes Gucci too.” Kon pointed out as he eyed his dark green shirt. “Hell she bought me those shoes.”

“Don’t remind me.” Lex muttered. “It’s not Selina.” Kon guessed he made a face because Lex made a face. “Not Bruce either or the Kents or any fiancé.”

“Who the fuck is it?” Kon was actually intrigued.

“You’ll see.” Lex grinned.

X

“He so wants to fuck you.” Kon sprayed himself the moment the limo door closed. “I swear I can still smell the damn cigarettes.”

“You’re dreaming.” Lex rolled his eyes. “And I thought you would be more excited about this.”

“Oh I am.” Kon loved magic and demons. “But him checking you out the entire time? Not a fan Dad, I’m glad you managed to refrain from flirting back but I know that was a close thing.”

“Nothing wrong with a little flirting every now and again.” Lex loosened his tie with a wide grin. “But I don’t fuck the help.” Kon blinked once at that. “Often and I try not to fuck those that will be contracted with me. Especially those with abilities I can’t replace.”

“Explain to me again why Selina can’t work.” Kon slumped in his chair. “She would keep you out of trouble.”

“That is one the reasons why.” Lex rolled his eyes before he opened the drinks compartment. “But mostly because I don’t want to hear Bruce saying I told you so after the ribbing I’ve given him for Selina. I’d rather settle down with a nice wide-eyed scandal.”

“Please don’t.” Kon took the glass handed for him and sniffed it. “This has like no alcohol.”

“It’s perfect for just barely minors.” Lex teased as he knocked back the entire glass. “Three percent is still alcohol.”

“Yeah the fumes of it.” Kon grumbled before he drank. “So what did you and Clark talk about?”

“He fished. Horribly.” Lex snorted. “He’s worried about the two young ladies on your team. I had to let him know that you aren’t him or me.” Lex shrugged. “If you’re so worried you should tell him yourself.” He ignored Kon’s glare. “I’m sure he would rather hear from you since he is stepping up.”

“Stepping up.” Kon mocked as he refilled his glass. “Come on Dad. After everything, do you believe it? Really?”

Lex contemplated his glass before his gaze fell to his shoes. Kon felt bad for pushing when his father met his eyes and his eyes glittered with his true feelings. “No.”

X

“There has got to be a legitimate reason.” Dick pointed out as he perched on the table. “Come on does Kon-El seem the type to you?” He asked Bruce’s back. “To you Tim?” He questioned before he sighed loudly. “Let’s think rationally. Not jump to conclusions so he was there maybe he was working a case too?”

“That’s a case I want to be put on once in a while.” Jason looked up from where he had been with Alfred cleaning supplies. “That looks fun. Almost like a vacation.”

“That isn’t a case.” Tim hissed as he waved towards the screen. “He was there because he wanted to be there. He was there for her! And him… and god knows who else.”

“But is he the type to go there and…” Dick winced as the screen showed the Kon leaving the venue with the woman. “Is he the type?”

“I don’t know.” Tim snapped at him before he dragged off his mask. “Hell I didn’t even know he liked men too!”

“There is no way Luthor doesn’t know.” Bruce placed a hand on Tim’s shoulder. Dick watched Tim tense up for a moment before he relaxed. “He better than anyone can keep an eye on Kon. For now don’t say anything.” Tim reacted to that for certain. “If he hasn’t said anything now Tim…”

“I get it.” Tim deflated as he watched the screen miserably. “Dammit Kon.”

X

“I wonder just what it is that you aren’t wearing.” Adrian teased the moment he spotted Kon. “The sand love it should irritate even you.”

“Only in the best ways.” Kon teased as he hooked his fingers into Adrian’s belt. “I’m in the mood for a sore throat.” He whispered and laughed at Adrian’s shudder. “Wanna give it to me?” He had to laugh at the way Adrian hooked his fingers into free ones and began to tug him away.

He wanted it just like this. Rough, as hard as possible to rip off his skin and make him feel. He wanted to burn everything away in the best way he could and this was one of them. Still this world was too big for it to end it at just this, there had to be more he just had to keep looking until he could float free.

He would be normal Kon tomorrow. For now he was going to get what he needed. Reset through the best way he could. It mixed perfectly and sooner or later he was going to be drained of everything. Sooner or later he was going to be so tired he couldn’t think about what he really shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So from time to time (*see a lot) I'll pair my 2 fav boys Lex and Kon with Original characters to better bring out the pain and angst.


End file.
